Mine
by jensensgirl
Summary: A gypsy. A champion. A free spirit. A ritualist. This can never work.
1. Chapter 1 Reflections

Home

CHAPTER ONE: Reflections

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters other than my own.

Standing in front of the old farmhouse on the expansive grassy lawn, they both fidgeted with their "Sunday best". She was wearing a black wrap dress and heels and he was wearing a black suit and dress shoes. They'd been wearing the outfits a good hour and already they'd had their fill yet neither of them moved. "I feel like I'm choking." Pulling at the tie and attempting to loosen it, Oliver kept his eyes on the farmhouse as if the weight of the world rested on his 17 year old shoulders. All the new responsibilities felt like they were his alone. Ever since he was little he felt responsible for his mother and their lives. He knew they'd made the right choices along the way but he wondered how long his mom would agree.

"Oliver, we only have a few more hours and then we can get out of these dreadful clothes." Quinn also stared at the farmhouse, her expression more of bewilderment than reflecting the weight of the world. "Are we doing the right thing here, son?"

"You're asking now? Mom, our entire lives are packed in that garage and the Subaru. Where would we go? And yes, I do think this is the right thing." Finally getting the tie loose and unbuttoning the first button of his dress shirt. "My feet are killing me."

Quinn laughed and looked at her son. They were gypsies. Literally. Choosing to move where life took them, they fit the stereotype more than the true history of her mother's people. She had raised her son on her own, no help from anyone. Well, the help was there if she needed it, but Quinn liked the life they'd lived and the choices she'd made. At least, she had before today. They'd hit the road as soon as Quinn was 18, Oliver a year old, stopping when they needed more money and moving on when she'd saved enough to get them to the next town. They'd lived from coast to coast, north to south, even venturing as far as Alaska. Quinn had done everything from waitressing to store clerk to hiking guide to librarian. She also made and sold jewelry, a hobby she loved. Another stereotype, yet rooted in truth. Many people along the way had wondered if she was running from something or someone. No. Nothing dramatic or secretive. Quinn's need for a nomadic lifestyle was a desire to learn and explore. She couldn't learn enough about life and the world around her.

She'd been a sponge for knowledge since she was a small child. She thought back to those times as she looked at her parent's home. Her mom taught Quinn all about her Romani heritage and told her stories of the gypsies while they made jewelry. Her father taught Quinn about Greece every chance he got, how beautiful, how rich in history, how proud he was to be Greek. She loved the stories her parents would tell her before bed. Her bedtime stories consisted of a prince who met a girl at the market one day and they fell in love. Later Quinn would learn the stories were true and the stories were of her parents. She dreamt of a love so great. "Did I ever tell you the story of how your grandparents met?" Oliver shook his head and she took a deep breath. They both sat down in the plush grass knowing this was a stall tactic. "They had a love that can only be described in books."

Sunshine Marinescu was 15 and working at a small stand in the marketplace trying to sell her handmade jewelry. A Romani gypsy trying to find a place to call home, living in a camp along the outskirts of the city, locked into the same future as her ancestors, Sunni approached each day with the same mundane enthusiasm as before, bored as ever. Her parents stayed with the clan they'd been born into and could trace their forefathers through the same clan. Education passed down through clan members, schools never considered. Sunni was taught to read and write, hunt and cook what was killed, learned how to mine for jewels and make jewelry, and other assorted typical gypsy fare. Traveling from city to city, country to country, trying to find an identity, hiding who they really were for fear of persecution, Sunni and her clan never settled in one place longer than nine or 10 months. A life she didn't want awaited her every day and she hated the way the elders insisted on staying true to their roots, living as if it were still 500 years ago. So she spent each evening lying under the stars dreaming of another land and a future in one place, a home.

Nikolas Angelopoulos was the son of a Greek shipping magnate who met the woman that would control his heart at a jewelry stand in the middle of a marketplace that bookended the high end stores. His parents were elite socialites who cared more about appearances and what society would think rather than happiness and family. Niko's parents were an arranged marriage devised by two powerful families whose business relations were sealed with the fates of their children. His mother's family rooted in banking and finance, stocks, investments and his father family was steeped in international trade. When it came to publicity and image, they were the perfect family. Behind closed doors his parents barely acknowledged each other, sleeping on opposite ends of their house. His father, Draco, didn't even try to hide his affairs and couldn't be bothered with anything regarding his son. He spent most of his time working or traveling for the business, often times taking his mistresses with him. His mother, Iliana was an overbearing, controlling, obsessive compulsive who ignored her husband and bore him a child only to make him and his family shut up about an heir. She was thankful they'd had a son the first time so she didn't have to go through that again, his father just as thankful. She spent more time keeping up appearances at the societal gatherings and numerous charities they funded than she did at home. When she was home, Iliana paraded men through the house, not hiding it from Draco or Niko, not caring what anyone thought. Niko's life however, was dictated to him and he grew up raised by nannies and eventually in boarding schools. One thing was certain for Niko. His parents decided his every move, controlling his past, present and future, choosing his friends and his wife before he was even born. What he wouldn't do to change his fate, to find a real home. Niko was doomed to live the life his parents lived. The irony; the life they hated was now being thrust at their son.

Another mundane Friday and she wasn't having a very good sale day. As the sun began to set Sunni thought of packing her things and heading back to the camp where she lived. The worst part was the long walk back to nothing. Yes she had family, she had love, she had friendship, but she couldn't shake the daily feeling there was more out there than the boys and life within her clan. As she sighed and began packing, a shadow stood in front of her, blocking most of the remaining sunlight. She looked up, passing the tailored fitted suit, Windsor knotted tie into a face made for dreams. Thick black wavy hair, eyes the color of chocolate that heated her from the inside out, and a smile made of deep dimples and perfect white teeth. The stranger bought half her stock before bidding her farewell with a nod. A week later he returned, again buying half her stock and nodding before walking away. This continued for several weeks and she found herself longing to see him. Longing for the man who never spoke.

Nikolas was promised to another and would marry before his 25th birthday. He went into town to the preferred jeweler his family used and was to make the final preparations on a commissioned necklace to present to his future bride that evening. He would be meeting the woman for the first time in a few hours and was to make a good impression per his father's wishes. They would marry within a year. That gave him time to plan a way out of his future. Niko was walking through the marketplace trying to stall the inevitable, as if that was possible, and on his way to the jeweler he saw a girl so beautiful he was unable to look away. Niko wasn't sure how long he stood there, about 20 feet away, but when the sun started to set and she began packing her things, he had to do something. As he approached he studied her taking in her thick plaited white blonde hair, large almond eyes as blue as the Aegean and full lips. She had a ballerina's form, built long and lean. Her skin was sun kissed and her top and long billowy skirt were white. He'd never seen a girl wear earrings and bracelets of this sort but he loved it. An angel she had to be. When she looked up at him he was at a loss for words. All he could do was indicate he wanted half of what she was selling and nod as he walked away. His throat was dry, he was nauseous and shaking, a smile plastered to his face. He had to see her again. So every Friday he visited the marketplace hoping to see her, buying whatever she was selling paying twice what she was asking.

Eventually as the weeks drifted by, Niko and Sunni became friends which turned to love. He refused the arranged marriage and told his parents about Sunni. They laughed at him thinking she was nothing more than a passing fancy and he'd outgrow her. All they did was postpone the wedding and started sending him to other countries to promote their business. Little did they know he took Sunni with him and romanced her all through Europe. Within the year of their meeting, Sunni became pregnant. Terrified of what her family would force her to do, she left the camp under the shroud of darkness, all of her belongings in her backpack. Her family would insist she stay with them, raising her child the Romani way, say goodbye to Niko and marry one of her own – the boy they'd arranged for her to marry when she was born. The camp would surely be dismantled and they'd move again. Away from Athens, away from Greece and away from Niko. Unsure where to go, she went to Niko's home to tell him the news. He was overjoyed and insisted they marry at once. His parents denied the unborn child belonged to their son insinuating she was using Niko for money and had her removed from their home. That was all Niko needed to free him of his parent's relentless domination over his life. Packing all he could in his own backpack, he chased after Sunni and so began their life together. Just the two of them. Two and a half.

Nikolas quickly emptied his bank accounts and bought two train tickets to France. They married at the courthouse a month later and rented a one room apartment above a bakery. Sunni found part time work at the art museum and Niko as a river boat tour guide. Quinn was born on Christmas Eve at home with both parents crying from happiness. That was when they decided to cross the ocean and head for the United States. They wanted to give their daughter the world and the best place they knew of to start a dream was America. Sunni and Nikolas sent postcards to his family and pictures of their daughter as she grew. No reply ever came but they continued keeping everyone up to date on their lives. Sunni had no way of knowing where her family would be and she came to terms with never seeing her parents again, but she still sent them the postcards and pictures.

Sunshine and Nikolas emigrated from Greece to America when Quinn was three. They'd settled in a small town on the Eastern seaboard, both taking jobs where they could work opposite shifts, someone always home with Quinn until she was old enough for school. Over the years, Nikolas went from working the fishing docks to the boats to selling lobster, crab and fish; staying with the same company, the same Captain who gave a kid a break all those years ago. Sunni worked on the docks at a little seafood restaurant and eventually ended up as a caretaker at the home of a wealthy childless couple who vacationed in their small town six months each year.

The couple offered the small humble Greek family a place to live in their guest cottage on the grounds. When the old couple passed away, they left the farmhouse and all the land to Quinn, a small fortune as well. Until Quinn was 25, the home would be maintained by her parents. No, not all the couple's money went to the family, only enough to maintain the home for another 20 years or so. And now Quinn and her son sat in front of the old farmhouse that belonged to them. "We've spent your whole life on the road, Oliver. I thought it was a great idea to give you hands on learning, show you history instead of telling you about it. Now we seem to be settling in one place and I'm questioning the past 16 years." Her voice cracked and Oliver placed an arm over his mother's shoulder.

"I've seen places most people haven't. I've done things most people haven't. I've surfed, skied, hiked, parachuted, sailed, slept under the stars, in tents and in trees and had more fun than I thought I could. I learned more about life with you than I would have sitting in a classroom all day. I'm proud to be your son. I'm proud of my life. I think I turned out just fine, don't you?" He looked over at her and smiled. Quinn chuckled and looked back at the farm house.

If Quinn were honest with herself, she loved this house. She loved all the space outdoors, the historical appeal, the hominess of it. She grew up here, this was what home was to her. From the flower beds to the green grass, the tire swing under the big oak tree and the porch swing she'd spent hours on dreaming of her life. The main house was white clapboard with stone accents, window shutters painted a deep navy blue and a bright red door. A wide wraparound porch decorated with outdoor furniture and plenty of flowers greeted each visitor as they approached and it gave a sense of warmth and comfort. Her parents turned the property into a bed and breakfast after Quinn and Oliver left and Quinn thought it was perfect. Three guest cottages were on the property, two towards the back and one near the front. There were two bedrooms and two baths, a main living area, dining nook and kitchen in each cottage. In between the two at the back there was a small but lovely garden and it had a fountain between the two cottages, it was filled with coins and childhood wishes, some of them Quinn's. The main house had six bedrooms and eight baths, plenty of gathering spaces and a comfortable feeling the moment you walked in the door. A small two bedroom apartment was added off the kitchen, her parents lived there, giving more space for guests. Now the responsibility of this was all hers.

She and Oliver had arrived a month ago for a visit and put all their stuff in the garage like they always did. They'd only planned on being here a short time but walked into something they never saw coming. Sunni had been ill for a few years, something she'd hid from Quinn, and her final request was to go home. Home to Europe. Niko, Quinn and Oliver took her back to Athens and wanted to search for her family. Upon arrival, Niko took his family to the home where he was raised, Quinn meeting her grandparents for the first time. They were greeted warmly and given a place to stay while they searched for the Marinescus. Her grandmother, Iliana found the Romani still located outside of Athens and had Sunni's parents and siblings brought to the house. Quinn saw two families deeply rooted in tradition come together for her mother. Tension still thick in the air, differences in culture the wedge between them, each side blaming the other for the separation from Niko and Sunni. Quinn, Oliver, Sunni and Niko trying to break down the barriers between two families, two worlds, only time had changed. They spent a week getting to know one another, sharing stories of how they'd been and remembering the time when they were all together.

On a beautiful Sunday morning, Quinn and Oliver were dressed and ready for church. They took a breakfast tray to her mother's bedroom only to find she had passed in the night. Her father lay in bed with his wife, holding her hand, cuddling her, he too having passed quietly. Services were held in the traditions of both families and Quinn was granted her wish they be buried together exactly as they had passed. They stayed two more weeks in Greece before returning to the small town where she grew up. Mother and son stayed in a hotel in the big city the first night as she wasn't ready to go home. A church service was going to be held for her parents who became so loved by the community it felt like her family. Now dressed for the service Quinn wanted to swing by the house before heading to the church. "We better get going or we'll be late." She said and they both stood, somewhat ready for what fate had in store for them.

The service was lovely and quite a few people had wonderful words for her. It was comforting to know her parents were special to more people than just her and her son. After thanking everyone for the service, Quinn and Oliver stood alone in the small church looking at the beautiful flowers. "Mom." Oliver whispered and gestured towards the back of the church. Quinn gasped as she looked into a face she hadn't seen in 16 years. Not in person anyway.

"Hey, Quinnie." He said gently as he approached. She had no idea what to do or say, her eyes simply filled with tears and he hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry about your parents." He held her for a few minutes as if he knew she needed it. Slowly pulling away he looked over at Oliver. "Wow, look at you." He pulled his son to him, wrapping his arms around the young man who looked exactly like him. Quinn saw her son's eyes close tight and a tear crept down his cheek.

"Hey, dad, good to see you." Oliver croaked out as he cleared his throat and looked at the floor when they separated.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked when her head finally cleared.

"I heard about your parents and wanted to be here when you both got back. I arrived last night after getting the details of your return and for the service." He still had his arm on his son's shoulder and Quinn was stunned he knew exactly what they both required in their hearts. "I'm here for another week and I'd like to take you to dinner tonight." When Oliver nodded and Quinn hesitated Henry chuckled. "I hear this town has really good pizza." Quinn visibly relaxed.

"I need to change before anything else. I don't know how you wear this crap everyday dad, it feels like chain mail." Oliver rolled his broad shoulders and shook out his long legs. Henry burst into laughter as his son struggled with the suit, grunting and groaning. They both stood at a very tall 6'5, broad shoulders, and lean muscular builds. Black hair, bright blue eyes, dimples and big smiles.

"Oliver, don't say crap in church. It's not right." Quinn quietly admonished her son.

"He is definitely your son, Quinnie." He turned and looked at his first love. His heart pumping like it did when they first met. "You've done real well by our son and I thank you for that." Henry hugged her one more time and walked them outside to their car. Putting Quinn in the passenger seat and nodding to his son, he walked back to his car. "I'll be there in an hour." He yelled back as he waved and smiled at them both.

Once they were both settled in the car and driving back to the farmhouse, Oliver said firmly, "I'm 17 years old now, mom. I think it's time you tell me about you and Senator Henry Whitmore the third. The real story." He took his mother's hand in his and squeezed.

"Alright, son. I'll tell you later on tonight. Let's head back to the house and get out of these clothes."

Standing back on the front lawn and both of them looking at the house, Quinn sighed. "This house is going to take a lot of work, it's a 24/ 7 job. Are we sure?" She asked one last time. "It probably needs a lot of updating, new furniture, it'll need our touch."

"I'm sure. Well, let's at least go inside before the town shows up with all the food they swore they were bringing." Oliver kissed the top of his mom's head, grabbed a few bags from the car and went across the expansive front lawn, up the front porch steps and into the house.

Quinn wasn't quite ready and decided to walk around the grounds to see if any work needed to be done. Grabbing a pad of paper and pen from her purse in the car, she was prepared to make a list of chores for her and Oliver or any hired help they may need. She was pleasantly surprised to find the lawn manicured and flower beds thriving, but she'd hire a gardener anyway. Checking the guest cottages she found the same, nice and clean, fresh and lovely, still needed updating, but waiting patiently for the next tourists. Quinn stopped in the garden by the fountain and sat down on the edge. "I don't know anything about running my own business, much less a bed and breakfast. What am I doing?" She looked up to the skies and closed her eyes. Pulling a penny from the pocket in her skirt she made a wish. "I wish for a successful business, a healthy and happy son and a life to be proud of." Tossing the penny in the swirling water, she headed back around to the front. Getting her purse from the car, she walked up the front stone steps and opened the screen door. Crossing the threshold it hit her. Hard. All the familiar scents welcomed her, but no mom and dad greeting them at the door with hugs and kisses to both cheeks. No threats of food saying she was too thin but still the most beautiful child they'd ever seen, no praises on how amazing Oliver is, all of it gone. Everything crashed into Quinn at once and she found it hard to control. She let it take hold when she heard her son start the shower upstairs. She sank to her knees and quietly sobbed. Her beloved parents weren't here.

Henry had walked onto the porch and saw her through the screen door. Every instinct lit on fire and he quickly entered, sat on the floor and wrapped himself around her. He had no words, only comfort. They sat there for a while, Quinn in his lap with her head on his shoulder. He rocked her back and forth and stroked her hair as Quinn's sobs racked her body. Oliver came down the steps, analyzed what was happening and just sat next to his dad. Right now, this is where the three of them needed to be.

_Later that evening_

"Alright, mom. It's later, spill it." Oliver said before he shoveled more pizza into his mouth. He sat across from his parent's in a booth and drilled into his mother's eyes with his own. Not expecting her son to want the story of his parent's time together to be told in front of Henry, Quinn choked on her drink. Henry looked between them and saw Quinn struggle for words and Oliver not backing down.

"What's going on?" Henry asked his son.

"Mom told me about Gran and Grandpa and how they met. I want your story." Oliver said and looked his father directly in the eyes. "I want to know why my parents aren't together. The honest truth, dad, because when I look at the two of you, there's obviously love there." Henry looked at Quinn and her eyes said everything. She was still afraid. Henry gave her a reassuring look and something passed between them, permission for Henry to tell their son everything.

"Alright, but I'm not sure this is the place you want to hear the story." Henry looked around the pizza place. It was small and quaint, hardly anyone else in there, but it was a private story, one the press would kill for if word got out. The entire town knew most of the story and had kept their secret, especially when he first ran for office and the media was digging for information on his past. Not one person from this lovely town spoke about Quinn and Oliver's link to Henry. In fact, Quinn and Oliver's names were never mentioned. She appreciated that beyond measure.

"If the press doesn't know you're here and this town never talked before, nobody will find out now as its old news anyway. I want to know why your name is on my birth certificate and my last name is Whitmore, but everyone thinks I'm an Angelopoulos." Oliver stated, not giving up. Henry took a deep breath and reached for Quinn's hand under the table giving it a tight squeeze and held it firmly.

He cleared his throat and smiled as he remembered the first day he saw her. "As you already know, my family vacationed here in the summer and every break we got in school. I was 17, had my acceptance letter to go to Harvard and I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my life. I had everything planned out. The first day we arrived one summer, I went down to the boat docks to check on the sailboat. Everything was fine of course, but I loved that boat." Henry chuckled at the memory and Quinn knew he was giving the romantic version of their story, maybe it would soften Oliver and he wouldn't hate his mother. I walked back to Main Street and wanted to grab lunch at the seafood restaurant that had the best hush puppies before going up to the house. Out of nowhere a mass of hair comes barreling out of the restaurant and right into me. We both hit the ground, the mass of hair landed on me and I felt something wet soak my entire shirt. It took a few seconds for us to realize what had just happened but suddenly she struggles to get up and all she kept saying was 'I'm so sorry'." Henry looked at Quinn, resting his chin on his hand with his elbows on the table.

"When we both stood I laughed because the tiniest girl had knocked me down like a linebacker. She was wearing a pair of jeans, boots and a pink t-shirt, which happened to be soaking wet just like my own shirt. Not a good combination for a 17 year old boy." He looked at Quinn and winked who blushed in return.

"Ugh that's disgusting, dad. I'm eating." Oliver said as he pretended to gag.

"Anyway, every thought in my head went right out the proverbial door and I couldn't think straight. She told me her house was just up the hill and to go with her to dry my clothes. She was still apologizing the entire way as she practically drug me along since I was struck dumb. I'm shuffled inside and up the stairs into a bedroom the likes I'd never seen. She closed the door, returned a few seconds later, threw clothes at me, told me to change and left again. I was still confused as to what had happened in the past 5 minutes. After I had changed into a white t shirt and someone's basketball shorts, I sat on the bed and looked around. It was obviously this waif of a girl's bedroom. The more I studied the room the more I saw how amazing it was. There were drawings everywhere, a few candles, small decorative lamps, and brilliant colors on the bed and walls. The door flew open and she muttered a few things when she took my clothes and left again. All I comprehended was 'wait here'." Henry reached for Quinn's hand again only this time he held her hand on top of the table. Their eyes locked and nobody spoke for a minute or two. Oliver cleared his throat, unsure of what was happening between his parents but it felt weird to him. Like he was intruding even though he was their son.

Henry continued, "I was looking out the windows trying to figure out where I was when the door opened again. I turned around and time stood still. I came to my senses and took in everything about this tiny girl who hits like a pro. The mass of hair was a rich caramel color and had incredible waves. The eyes were large and minty green, and I felt lost in them. I still do." Henry gave Quinn a small smile. "I knew she recognized me because her eyes grew larger and the apologies continued. It wasn't long and tears formed and a few fell down those cheeks. I didn't know what else to do so I kissed her."

Quinn took over the story, she cleared her throat to try and cool the tension. "For some reason we decided it would be best to see each other without anyone knowing. So during the day everything was as it should be, we went about our lives as if we didn't know the other existed. At night we'd sneak out and meet at different locations. We would talk and talk and share our innermost secrets. It was very easy to talk to your dad. We made the boyfriend, girlfriend commitment to each other and it felt like a fantasy world and I was a Princess." Quinn and Henry both danced around the deeply personal part of the story, their first night together, the one that only two people can share one time. Neither had been with another, both inexperienced, but so in love. Once they had a taste, there was no stopping them. Every chance they got they explored each other and learned what they liked. Both so carefree and not thinking of the consequences of their actions. One night Quinn didn't show up at their meeting spot so Henry went looking for her. She was in bed sick as she'd ever been and nothing was helping. This was how her parents learned of the relationship and Sunni quickly guessed her daughter must be with child. That's what her mother always called it. With child.

Sunni and Niko sat down with Henry and Quinn, asking them what they wanted to do. Giving them the choice. Henry was completely in love with Quinn and was ready to throw out everything he'd ever dreamed of, but Quinn didn't want that at all. Her parent's sacrifices flashed before her and scared her half to death. She insisted Henry continue with Harvard and fulfill all his dreams. At that moment Henry knew Quinn didn't see herself in his future the way he wanted her to be. Quinn wasn't the type to sit at home and plan parties and fundraisers. She wasn't the type to buy a house in the suburbs and raise a family, two point five kids and a dog. Quinn didn't fit into Henry's grand plans and Henry didn't fit into Quinn's. He needed to change her mind somehow because he didn't think he could live or breathe without her. Henry's parents were called and when they arrived at the farmhouse, they were told what was going on with the two teenagers.

Henry's parents were angry at first, their son's dreams dashed away over one night with a girl he'd just met. Sunni seeing her own past, just as Quinn had, intervened and managed to bring both sides together calmly and shed light on what she saw between the two. Once Henry's parents began to relax and look at everything around them, they understood what Quinn and Henry agreed to do. Both sets of parents and the two teenagers came up with a plan that was best for the baby and for Quinn and Henry. Quinn refused the Whitmore money, it wasn't about money, so it was decided a trust would be set up for the baby to be used in the event of a tragedy, college, or when the baby turned 25. Henry would see the baby and be involved as much as possible and they'd share holidays and birthdays. Quinn was very adamant that the baby not be made public. No baby announcement, no fancy party, nothing that could be traced. She wanted the Whitmores to know she wasn't going to interfere with Henry's future. She would never keep the baby from Henry, she just wanted privacy.

For the birth and the first year Henry was there. College student during the week, dad on the weekends. He had been there for everything and it felt like their own tiny family. It was a false hope for Henry as Quinn felt the walls closing in when Oliver's first birthday approached. She was melting into his world, a world that was not who Quinn was in her core. She spoke with her parents about wanting to travel the country and raise Oliver on her own. She wanted to live the life she'd dreamt of and if she stayed any longer, she'd fall into Henry's world and never survive, Quinn was a free spirit, not a politician's wife.

Quinn and Henry sat down and talked it through like they had when she was pregnant. Tears were shed, they'd argued. Yes Quinn loved Henry with everything she had, but in the end if Quinn stayed, she'd lose herself. She'd become Mrs. Henry Whitmore, Henry Whitmore's wife, future Senator Whitmore's arm candy, sit there and be pretty, don't talk about politics just have tea parties and fundraisers for charitable causes. Her identity would be lost. Henry thought he understood until it was time. The morning Quinn and Oliver left, Henry couldn't hold back and begged her to stay, begged her to give them a try, but she couldn't. She was the daughter of Greek and Romani gypsy immigrants, he the son of a multimillionaire banker and his socialite wife. It was Sunni and Niko's story all over again. Quinn and Henry had all the support they needed but for Quinn, although thankful, needed to be more. She'd dreamt of a life filled with wonder since she was seven.

As the three of them said goodbye early one May morning, the sun just peeking over the hills, it was heartbreaking for all involved. Henry's father placed envelopes of money in Quinn's backpack, Oliver's diaper bag and in their suitcases. He felt he needed to do something more than put money into a trust. He had fallen for Quinn hook line and sinker and thought she was perfect for his son, so did his wife. So did Henry and so did Quinn's parents. The only one who wouldn't see it, couldn't see it, didn't believe it, was Quinn and it was her decision. Henry was the best father she could dream of for her son, it was hurting her deeply to rip Oliver from Henry, but she knew this was best. A wife and kid would only hold Henry back. He was born to run this country, born to lead, had values and integrity fused in his bones. She couldn't take that from him or slow him down. It took every bit of Quinn's strength to drive away from her tearful parents, Henry's parents and looking at Henry as he sobbed ripped her in two. She did it quickly to minimize the damage to Oliver and if she stayed any longer she'd never leave. She'd succumb to his life and be drowning and miserable until the end of days. Quinn drove to the edge of town, pulled over and silently sobbed.

Watching them drive away broke Henry in half and it was a long time before he attempted recovery. He spent a lot of time with Quinn's parents, even sleeping in her bedroom on occasion to feel close to her and their son. "Mom, I don't understand why you left. I mean, I do, but I don't." Oliver's expression was gut wrenching. Tears pooled in his eyes and Quinn let her tears fall.

Henry answered, his voice choking from emotion. "Your mom wasn't meant for my future path in life. You know your mom better than anyone I'm sure, can you imagine her standing at rallies and galas? Tea parties and politics are so far from your mom's personality and it took me awhile to see that. It took me a long time to understand how much of herself she'd sacrifice if she stayed with me. I wanted to give up everything for you both, but she knew somehow, her choice was the best choice. The one vital thing that was most important to me was you and she never kept you from me, Oliver. Not once. She sent pictures, videos, emails, letters, school report cards, everything she thought I'd want to see. You spent summers with me, holidays, I saw you more than most parents do when separated and living in the same city. I wasn't there in person for some things, but I was there in spirit every moment of your life. Quinn was my first everything. The mother of my son. She taught me so much in that short time we were together and she gave me a gift I can never repay. Nothing compares to it and nothing changes that, not ever."

"But you married someone else, you have a family with someone else." Oliver challenged.

"It took me a few years to move on from your mother. In all honesty, I never got over my love for Quinnie, I just moved forward with my life. I met Katherine in law school, and she knew from the beginning where I stood with you and your mom. She's been a wonderful mother to your sisters and a good wife." Henry answered painfully.

"Do you love Katherine, dad?" He said it so softly.

Henry thought of his answer and looked down at the simple gold band on his left ring finger. "Son. It's possible to love two people at the same time. I love your mother more than anything in this world next to you. I also love Katherine. I'm not sure how to explain it, but they're two different feelings of love. Katherine makes me happy, doesn't question me when it comes to matters involving you and your mother, and she's faithful and loyal."

"Are you faithful and loyal?" Oliver challenged again, feeling protective of his mother.

Henry looked directly at Oliver and answered immediately. "Yes I am. I always have been. I was faithful to your mother until I met Katherine. I have been faithful to Katherine. You're 17 and I don't expect you to understand what I'm saying, hell, I don't even know sometimes, but you wanted the truth. You and your mom mean everything to me; I love you both to the deepest part of my soul."

"You don't think you're unfaithful to Katherine when you feel this way about mom?" He pushed Henry.

"Oliver, look at the life she gave you! Look at everything you've done with your mom! You wouldn't have had that with me. My career pulls me in so many different directions I can't even commit to family vacations and if I do manage one, I'm working while I'm on vacation." Henry took Quinn's hand in his again and reached across for Oliver's. "The three of us have something special and unique that not many have." Henry looked at Quinn. "I am so incredibly proud of you. The woman you've become is someone to admire and honor. You've given our son the world. You put him above all else and he's an honorable young man. What more could I want for my son?" He then turned to Oliver. "I love you more than my own life. Never question that. Ever. And you remember that's exactly how your mother feels about you. We have always done what we thought was best for you."

After a few more questions and settling the bill, the three of them left and went back to the old farmhouse. They spent the next few hours laughing and having a great time together. They talked about Quinn's plans for the bed and breakfast and Oliver's hopes and dreams. Mother and son learned how much money Henry had saved in the trust for Oliver and both were stunned. He had enough money for college, any college, and to get himself started on his own journey quite comfortably. Henry had also not so secretly given Quinn money over the years, finding out her bank account and making deposits for her as he saw fit. Which was weekly. Something she was grateful for when she'd had to purchase new cars or put down deposits on things.

They quickly went through the bank accounts for the bed and breakfast and her parents. Quinn couldn't believe how much money her parent's saved and how much profit this tiny town pulled in for the bed and breakfast. A few hours later Quinn excused herself to check on where they'd be sleeping and if the bedrooms were habitable. The house elves were good to her again as she found all the bedrooms were in perfect order and everything smelled clean and fresh. She was mentally and physically exhausted from the events of the day and wanted to just put her head down. So she did.


	2. Settling In

CHAPTER TWO: Settling In

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters other than my own.

The next morning, Quinn woke to find breakfast made, ok donuts were bought, and Henry and Oliver side by side devising a plan for bringing the B&amp;B up to the 21st century. They had all agreed the night before Henry would stay with them until he went back to Washington at the end of the week and he'd teach Quinn the ins and outs of the business world. Laptops and cell phones were purchased, a website created and all the books reviewed multiple times to ensure they continued in the black and not plunge into the red. Henry contracted painters to freshen up the inside and outside of the main house and three cottages, plumbers and electricians to verify everything was up to code. All the bathrooms were scheduled to be updated as were the kitchens, all new cabinetry and appliances. He contacted the gardener and maintenance company to ensure they'd continue their work at the B&amp;B. She learned how to advertise and accept reservations and deposits online, bringing the bed and breakfast electronically up to date in record time. Quinn redesigned the main house and checked everything from the condition of the furniture to the sheets and towels.

Quinn stopped a few times that day and simply breathed. She sent up warm loving feelings to her parents so they knew she was thinking of them. Her heart would heal in time, but right now it was still broken. Townsfolk came and went to let Quinn know she was supported by the community. And the ladies of the garden club and welcoming committee were still bringing food. They'd all noticed Henry's presence and none of them flinched or questioned why he was there. She appreciated that. Quinn could almost guarantee there would be gossip, but if it gave the ladies of the town something to do until the next wave of gossip hit, so be it.

Henry and Oliver went furniture shopping and had it all delivered and set up in one of the guest cottages, outfitting it the way Quinn and Oliver liked, since this was where they'd live for now. Her parents had added an apartment off the kitchen but it wasn't completed before her mother got sick. Henry made the necessary calls to continue and finish the construction and Quinn and Oliver would move into it once it was ready. That gave her the 3rd cottage to make available again.

Henry expressed to his son multiple times throughout the week how glad he was they were now only a few hours away and he looked forward to spending more time together. Oliver agreed.

The end of the week arrived and Henry had invited his wife and daughters to stay the weekend, giving everyone a chance to get to know one another. Quinn and Henry's wife Katherine were worlds apart in everything, but found they'd enjoyed each other. Katherine admitted she hadn't liked Quinn despite never having met her; she had lived 10 years as second best and had felt her place was always behind Quinn. Now that they'd met and she'd seen how Henry was with Quinn and vice versa, how they worked as parents together, she understood their relationship more and didn't feel as unworthy. The two women had a great talk one night over tea and Quinn answered a lot of Katherine's questions honestly and helped Henry's wife realize she wasn't second best, she was first and Quinn was second. Henry had eavesdropped on the conversation and disagreed with Quinn. She was always first for Henry, always had been and always would be. He hadn't lied when he said he loved Katherine, but nothing compared to the way his heart felt around Quinn, especially after this past week with her and Oliver. Had he harbored subconscious feelings that maybe one day he and Quinn would reunite? It felt like it. It hurt him to know Quinn didn't feel the same, she loved him as Oliver's father, but one thing Henry knew in his heart of hearts when he admitted it to himself. Someone was out there for his Quinnie, and when she found him, well, yeah.

Henry was where he needed to be, with the woman he needed to be with and it was time he accepted that. His heart hadn't been loyal to Katherine, his body faithful, but his mind and heart belonged to Quinn. Katherine gave him a great life, she was perfect, an incredible mother, lover, friend. But she wasn't Quinn. How was he going to move on after 18 years? How was he going to let her go? It was different now that she was so close, seeing her more. She was no longer a fantasy, but real and reachable. If he didn't change his mindset it would be the downfall of his marriage and certainly his relationship with Quinn. And honestly, he wasn't being fair to Katherine. It was time to wake up and see the life in front of him; the woman in front of him who gave him that great life. Henry went upstairs and checked on Oliver and his daughters. Everyone was fine and he jumped in the shower. He decided to change himself into the man he should be, the husband Katherine deserved. It would be hard for him, but it was important to show Katherine he wasn't going anywhere and he loved her. Truly put her first not second. Make his current family a priority as he'd made Oliver and Quinn a priority. He chastised himself for behaving as if he were still a teenager but he needed to grow up on the inside, not just the outside.

Instead of heartbreaking goodbyes it was nice and easy to say see you later Sunday afternoon. It was decided Oliver would stay every other weekend with his dad and was given a new car so he wouldn't leave his mom housebound. Quinn was shocked and kept saying the brand new Denali was way too much for a 17 year old, but Henry said it was handy when he wanted to hike, ski, whatever, so he'd have plenty of room to haul his gear around. Reluctantly Quinn agreed, but if he wrecked it, his next car was his mother's hand me down. At dinner that night Oliver and Quinn spoke of his future at the high school and what he really wanted in his heart. He couldn't wait to start his adult life, but he would stay close to Quinn and attend college in Virginia. He'd live on campus like everyone else and come home on long weekends and holidays. They both admitted how hard it would be since they'd spent the past 17 years together every day and had done everything together, they were each other's best friends, and it had always been just the two of them. They also spoke of Henry and she was honest with her son. Henry wasn't the man for her. He wasn't 17 years ago and he wasn't now, what wouldn't change was how thankful Quinn was for that time with Henry because she was given a son. Oliver had sensed how his dad truly felt about his mom, but he liked Katherine and his little sisters were a lot of fun. He didn't want anything to change and didn't think his mom needed to know how Henry felt. Quinn was also glad Oliver didn't hate her for having made the decision to raise her son on her own and live wherever the wind took them.

When morning came, they made the rounds in town, returning dishes and thanking everyone for her parent's church service and for all the food they'd enjoyed the past week. Oliver registered for school and needed to take several exams to see where his knowledge stood to be accurate for 12th grade. Quinn left Oliver at the school and walked up and down the main streets in town going in and out of stores. As she walked around she noticed something missing. They had quaint restaurants, souvenir shops and the basics, but they didn't have an antique shop. Everyone went to the bigger cities for household décor and items not typically found in tourist towns. Maybe she'd open one. She also let her mind wander to her true passion and wondered if she could make money here. Quinn loved making jewelry, handmade soaps and candles. She'd have to do some research and speak with Henry, he knew a lot more than she did about business and she trusted him. She shot off a quick text asking if they could meet soon and was surprised when he replied immediately asking her to come to his house Saturday for dinner and they could talk then. With a smile on her face, she accepted and went to get Oliver.

She was a little nervous to find Oliver in the Principal's office along with the Vice Principal and Guidance Counselors. She felt dread sweep over her and was on the brink of tears feeling she'd made the biggest mistake ever raising Oliver on the road. "Ms. Angelopoulos please sit." The Principal, Mr. Henderson, motioned to the chair next to Oliver and directly in front of his desk. "We've all reviewed the scores and aren't sure why you want to enroll your son here with us." He proceeded to explain the tests that were done and what the average scores were for other students his age. Then he told her Oliver's scores. "Ma'am your son tested at a much higher level than expected, even compared to others that are home schooled. In fact we're confident he can test out of a few years of college."

Quinn absorbed all of the information before speaking. "Sir, I am so happy with Oliver's results, however, never having been in a formal school setting, I'm skeptical to think he can handle college immediately." The staff understood after a few more minutes of discussion and Oliver would start his senior year at the same school she attended. Classes were chosen and a tour was given. The Athletics Department took an immediate liking to him and his size, suggesting he come to football tryouts in two weeks. He'd never participated in team sports and wondered if he'd even like it, but agreed to give it a chance. When they finally left the school, Oliver called Henry and told him everything; Quinn laughed at the boyish enthusiasm and blushed when Henry complimented her again and again on what a great job she did with their son. All seemed well in their little world and Quinn was excited to start their new lives.

The following weekend Oliver went to his father's on Thursday and Quinn went on Saturday afternoon. She sat down with Henry and Katherine to determine if it was fiscally reasonable to start up the businesses she was considering. She had looked at the store that was for sale and knew it could be perfect for antiques and the kind of décor people traveled to find. They both agreed and wanted to be investors to get her started. Quinn was reluctant until Katherine said they'd draw up a contract that would give her 90% control; they were more silent than present in her daily dealings. If she needed them, they were there, if not, it was all hers. Then they spoke of her true passion. The one she was most afraid would fail. To limit leasing, buying or renting a property Quinn thought it was best to use one of the guest cottages as a shop. It was closest to the front of the property and could easily be transformed into a shop for fresh herbs, dried and fresh flowers, candles, handmade soaps and lotions, jewelry and anything else Quinn wanted to add. She knew how to make soaps and lotions from natural products with no additives so everything was simple and genuine. She also had an idea for a vintage clothing store but wanted to test the waters before becoming some sort of entrepreneur. When they asked her what she would call her stores she had no idea. She hadn't even thought about that! Katherine asked, "What is 'antique' in Greek?"

"Avtika!" Quinn replied and said it a few times before deciding she liked it.

"Your sign could be in Greek lettering so the name makes more sense to tourists." Katherine suggested and Quinn's reply was a huge smile. She drew it out for them all to see and the store's name was born.

Henry's store suggestion was perfect, "How about for the other store, 'Sunshine Made Simple'." The store would be named after her mother and it also hinted at what could be found inside.

Since Katherine was a corporate lawyer and knew about real estate, she could help with everything needed to get Quinn started. Despite Katherine's hesitancy to spend time alone with Quinn, they agreed to meet Wednesday to purchase the store and get all the required paperwork in order to rush the process along and get the businesses up and running by the end of the month. She wanted to have her footing before the holiday weekend and build her stock so both locations were ready for tourists. When they met up to sign the paperwork, Katherine found Quinn incredibly endearing and soon figured out what drew Henry to her. They had lunch and were relaxed and laughing and having fun like old friends. Katherine realized Quinn naturally made you feel comfortable, and she radiated positivity, energy, vibrancy, something emanated from her that just drew you into her world and made you smile. She made you feel like everything you said was important, she made you feel special. Katherine discovered she wanted to be friends with Quinn, wanted to learn from her, be around her and share in her enthusiasm for life. She'd centered her whole life around Henry, their kids and work. She had no friends of her own, only people she knew through Henry. Yes, she'd met Quinn through Henry, but knew Quinn was someone she'd have chosen for herself to be a lifelong friend. It was easy to trust her, easy to laugh with her. Quinn Angelopoulos's zest was contagious.

The ladies met once a week and Henry met with them every two weeks. Henry set up more websites and linked all of Quinn's businesses together. He handled her advertising with Oliver's help and they'd have a grand opening for Antika and Sunshine Made Simple Labor Day weekend. The entire town was excited to see what Quinn's business would bring to the community and planned for any extra business themselves. Despite the unconventional relationship between Quinn, Henry and Katherine, they'd developed a deep bond and the women were on the road to being best friends.

Oliver discovered he loved football and surprised everyone by being rather good at it. He had Henry's and Quinn's athletic abilities showcasing them both perfectly. Instinct and endurance guided Oliver to being the starting quarterback, an open position since the previous QB graduated the year before. He learned all he could, watching game films for his new school, some NCAA games and NFL teams. He memorized the play book for every position, absorbing every detail the coaches threw his way. Quinn attended every game even when the B&amp;B was fully booked. Henry and his family attended most games, Henry standing on the sidelines, attempting to be incognito, but everyone saw him and it just made Quinn roll her eyes. Katherine and the girls sat with Quinn and were the loudest fans they could be.

Since coming home Quinn and Oliver's worlds had changed completely. Her businesses were growing and she was doing good considering it had only been a few months. She began to let herself see a life in one place, settling in and establishing a solid home for Oliver. She was so proud of him and everything he'd accomplished in his brief 17 years and she knew he was destined for greatness in whatever he chose to do. He definitely got that from Henry.

As that time of year rolled around, girls started showing up at the B&amp;B to visit Henry, wearing their cutest outfits, twirling their hair and flirting shamelessly. Quinn asked him his plans for Homecoming and if anyone stood out, if there was a girl Oliver liked. She felt shocked and protective when he blushed. She realized she wasn't prepared for him to grow up and date girls. She knew he'd met girls before, spent time with them the way teenagers do, but he'd never seen any of them more than once. A fact that pissed her off the few times Oliver loved them and left them, but it was his life to live. "Has she been one of the girls who's been here?" Quinn hoped not. They were nice girls but their forwardness freaked her out.

"No. I don't even think she knows who I am. She's shy, tiny like you, but when something makes her smile… mom. It's like the stars at their brightest." Oliver transformed right in front of his mother. He was in love with this girl.

"Is she in any of your classes?" Quinn's voice squeaked out a little too much for her liking.

"Four of them. She's so smart but has no idea how amazing she is. Today we were assigned a team project and she's my partner. Mom. I don't know what to do. I turn into an idiot around her there's no way I can do this." He looked scared to death and Quinn smiled softly.

"Do you have her number? Call her, Ollie. Invite her over to get started." She looked at him and hoped she didn't look as frightened as he did. He took out his phone and dialed with shaking fingers.

"I hope she doesn't answer I have no idea what I'll- hi, um…. Maddie? It's Oliver… from class…. from history… and science…. Uh…. " Oliver pulled the phone from his ear and let his head fall back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Maddie? I was wondering if you wanted to come by and start brainstorming for the project. Hello? Are you there?" Oliver smiled and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when she answered. "An hour sounds great, see you then." Oliver hung up and had the best smile Quinn had ever seen.

MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE

A huge snow storm was about to move through the area, white out conditions expected. Oliver was with his dad in Washington DC and would be until Sunday and Quinn was somewhat alone at the bed and breakfast, Olive Branch. Before he left Oliver cut plenty of firewood and had piled it to the side of the house, in the cottages and the shelving alongside the large fireplaces in the living area and dining room. He also swore he'd check on his mom every hour to be sure she was safe. Quinn laughed, Oliver was serious. At this moment she was glad Oliver had cut all that firewood as within the past hour she went from an empty house to a fully loaded 'no vacancy' status. This was Thanksgiving week and based on the weather reports, they'd be here for the long haul. Quinn bundled up and checked the property as the storm began its decent on the small town. She checked on the guests in the small cottage, confirmed the generator had fuel and gave them candles and a lighter just in case. She checked her own cottage and she had plenty of fire wood and fuel as well. Heading around to the store, Sunshine Made Simple, she ensured it was secure and grabbed more candles, soaps, lotions and anything else she could potentially run out of in the next few days. Yes the store was on her property and near the main house, but she wanted the stock close by for guests as it was getting dark and she wasn't coming back out later.

As Quinn was filling baskets, she saw headlights pull up the drive and park at the main house. She muttered out loud, "uh oh" at the thought of having to potentially turn someone away as she was completely booked. She made sure everything was locked and opened the door. In the 10 minutes she'd been in the store, the winds had picked up dramatically and the snow was falling like God had dumped the entire bucket all at once. Hood up, scarf over her face, mittens on, head down, Quinn could feel the wind down her sweater and was shivering and shaking by the time she got to the front door of the house. "Hello, how can I help you?" She said to the man in the entry, not quite registering anything about him as she was too cold to focus.

"I'm hoping you have a room available for two people." His eyes begged her to say yes.

"Um, honestly no, I'm completely booked." Quinn answered feeling helpless.

"We can take a couch, a cot, anything, please. I'm unfamiliar with the area and I don't want to risk getting caught out in the storm with my five year old." He pleaded with her to help him and all she could do was stare at him. Her eyes immediately went to his left hand. No ring. Interesting. The five year old comment had her hook line and sinker.

She took a deep breath wondering if she was insane. "Where's your child?"

"In the car, I didn't want to get her out if there was nothing I could do, it's too cold." He felt hopeful.

"Bring her in, sir and we'll talk. I'll make something warm to drink, would you like coffee or tea?" Quinn said as he took her hand in his thanking her profusely and salivated over the coffee option. "Park your car around back. There's a door that will lead to the kitchen, come on in I'll meet you in there." The stranger dashed out the front door and she watched as he maneuvered his vehicle slowly around the house. She went back to the kitchen wondering what she was doing. Removing all of her winter gear, she began making hot tea and hot chocolate, brewed a batch of coffee and wondered if they were hungry. She'd ask when they came back in. Quinn heard them enter the vestibule and a little voice say she was hungry. That answers that.

As he entered the kitchen he was surprised at what he saw. Her back was turned and he realized all the winter gear hid how tiny this woman was. She was all golden caramel colored hair, thick and wavy, loose down her back. She couldn't be any more than five feet tall and when she turned to look at them he knew his mouth fell open. She was incredibly beautiful and had the most amazing smile, her eyes filling with warmth when she looked at his daughter. She walked over to them and put her hand out to the little girl. "I'm Quinn."

"I'm Alanna." She put her tiny hand in Quinn's and they shook. "You're really pretty."

"Thank you, sweetheart, I think you're pretty too. Are you hungry?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, ma'am. We tried finding somewhere to eat but nothing was open." Alanna said in the softest voice and her words wanted to break Quinn's heart. Quinn looked to her father and put her hand out to him as well.

"Randy Orton, father of the starving child." He smiled at her and it made Quinn smile in return.

"Are you hungry as well?" She asked as she went to the refrigerator.

"I'm starving, but we have snacks in the car we can eat. I don't want to give you anymore trouble than we already have." He replied almost guiltily.

Quinn ignored that last comment and asked the child, "How hungry are you? I can make soup and sandwiches, omelets, I have some beef stew left over from dinner, whatever your little heart desires."

The little girl's eyes lit up, "I love beef stew!" Quinn looked to her father who nodded his head and she motioned for them to sit at the kitchen table. Once they were seated and she had their dinner warming up, she sat with them giving the hot chocolate to Alanna and coffee to Randy, drinking hot tea herself.

"Mr Orton, as I already said, I'm completely booked. I only have one option for you both and I can't believe I'm offering this. My own home is at the back of the property, it's two bedrooms-" As Quinn made the offer, Randy shook his head.

"We cannot take your home, we can sleep on a couch, chair anything you have." He looked directly into her eyes and felt warmth.

"Your suggestions are not feasible as they are unsafe. You must have accommodations that provide safety and security. I'm not turning you away at all and you won't be leaving here until the weather permits. I have a two bedroom cottage and everything you'll need. The three of us will have to bunk together as the small apartment off this kitchen isn't ready. Both bedrooms have king size beds and I have a sofa bed as well. Alanna can have my bedroom and you can have my son's; unless you prefer to sleep in the same room. My home will be your home." All of her natural instincts responded to this man, she felt safe, she felt protected. She stood to check their dinner and to also break the trance she felt looking at him. It had been a number of years since she'd felt a magnetic pull to anyone, but she recognized it in her bones. She set a basket of homemade rolls between them. "You can have your meals there or come up here, but the meals are scheduled for guests. I always have several options to choose from and menus are given to everyone to make their selections and return to me for meal prep. Breakfast is between 6 and 8, lunch from 11-1 and dinner from 5-7. Or whenever you want at the cottage as it's fully stocked."

Alanna furrowed her brows and studied Quinn. She appeared to be weighing the options. "May I see a menu please?" Quinn smiled and went to get a few along with coloring books and crayons she kept stocked for any young guests she may have. She saw him stand and step out of the room with his phone in hand. As she set everything up for Alanna she began putting the stew in bowls. It was hard to ignore the conversation the man was having with the woman who was evidently Alanna's mother. She turned and looked at the child who hung her head and looked so sad. His conversation must not be going well as Quinn heard him describe their situation and his inability to leave. She went to the young girl and knelt in front of her. She smiled softly and Alanna went right to Quinn. They sat on the floor, Quinn holding Alanna and stroking her hair telling her how much fun they'd have the next few days and everything would be just fine. She spoke softly but hopefully loud enough so the child didn't hear her father's tense conversation.

When Randy hung up after speaking with his ex-wife he was so angry and furious, he knew he'd be radiating negativity so he took a deep breath and tried to relax. He looked in the kitchen and saw his daughter sitting with the woman on the floor having a special moment and he decided to just watch them. Something about the scene in front of him changed his entire being, changed his head and heart. His divorce had left him scarred and jaded. He hadn't dated anyone since and only had physical encounters when he couldn't stand it anymore and thought he'd explode or kill someone. Now in this remote coastal town, the way he was feeling… it was unexplainable, but he felt comfortable, he felt like he'd been here, needed to be here. He and Alanna found this bed and breakfast for a reason. What that reason was he had yet to find out. He walked as quietly as he could back into the cozy kitchen and knelt by the two ladies. Alanna went to her dad and hugged him tight and Quinn stood giving them a moment. As she stood she placed her small hand on his shoulder and that was all Randy needed. Everything mysterious and strange was confirmed. The warmth he felt, the comfort and security he felt, the gentleness and tenderness her smile showed, it pulled him in, he wanted to learn more about this woman. He had too, he craved it all.

After they ate, Quinn showed her guests around the main house while she ensured it was secure and it was well stocked for the night. Saying goodnight to the security guard, they went to her cottage, gathering luggage as they passed Randy's car and she showed them around the small space. Alanna loved Quinn's bedroom and wanted to sleep in there and after a little arguing Randy took Oliver's room, he learned quickly he wasn't going to win an argument with Quinn; you basically did whatever she said. After she showed them where everything was in her room, Quinn left them and Randy started a bubble bath for Alanna and got out her things for bed. He could hear her singing while she played in the water and smiled to himself. When he heard the water go off, Randy went in and sat beside the tub and they both talked about all the things they could do in the snow in the morning. He loved the one on one time he got with her, it meant so much to him and it always had. Traveling most of the year he missed a lot with his daughter so every opportunity he got he wanted to make sure she knew how special she was to him. After the bath she called her mom to say goodnight, Randy tucked her in and read her a few stories. Quinn had lit a fire in the fireplace and it gave a nice glow to the bedroom so Alanna wouldn't be afraid. He kissed her goodnight and cuddled with her until she fell asleep before going to his own room. He quickly showered and got dressed figuring athletic shorts and a t-shirt would work nicely and be comfortable. Randy went to find Quinn and found her in the kitchen sitting at the table, her mass of hair piled on her head, feet bare, and the cutest pajamas he'd ever seen. "Coffee?" She asked and he looked at her for a second before responding. He was so tired and yet didn't want to go to bed. He nodded and she brewed a small pot for him. "Is Alanna ok in there by herself?" That made him smile.

"She is thank you. She said it's like a Princess room." He replied softly. Quinn smiled because that's how she felt in there too. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you helping us like this. I know it takes a lot." Randy took a deep breath. Quinn knew there was more so she got his coffee and let him talk. "Her mom is furious and I can't blame her. I'm sure you heard the phone call."

Quinn placed the steaming mug in front of him and patted his hand as she sat in her own chair. "How far from home are you?" He looked massive in her small kitchen and the tank top he was wearing laid out bare muscles and tattoos and she couldn't help but look.

"St Louis." He said as he looked at her and smiled at her expression.

"How did you end up in a small town in Virginia?" Quinn asked. Randy couldn't believe how beautiful she looked as she sat with her tea in her hands and legs folded in front of her. Her eyes said so much. There was wonder in them, innocence, something rarely seen.

"I was in New York City and DC for business and thought it would be fun to take Alanna with me, let her see the big city and I spent a small fortune there." He chuckled as he thought of the trunk filled with toys. "Sam, my ex-wife, used to travel with me when we were married and when she could. I had to fight to bring Alanna with me this time, but she agreed as long as we'd be back by Thanksgiving. I saw the reports for snow but didn't think it would hit this fast. We couldn't get a flight out of DC or New York so we rushed to find another airport. Everything was shutting down around us so the next logical thing at the time was to drive west. It got too hard to see with all the snow so we got off the highway to find a hotel somehow getting turned around heading towards the coast instead of west. We pulled into a gas station to fuel up and make calls but everything was booked. A group overheard us talking and recommended we come here, it never dawned on me to try a B&amp;B but Alanna liked the website and the pictures so here we are." He shrugged and saw her looking at his arms. He was sure he wasn't giving her a very good impression of him as some are afraid or disgusted by his appearance. Tattoos, shaved head, scruffy face, not a good impression normally. Her tiny hand reached out and she turned his arm, she had spotted the only colored tattoo he had. Her fingers touched the rose and his daughter's name and she smiled.

"I'm glad you found us and hope this is ok for you." She said and Randy nodded and looked around the kitchen. He liked it and it seemed to fit the tiny woman in front of him. "So what kind of business are you in Mr Orton?" He was a little taken aback as most people had heard of him. At least the places he frequented.

"I'm a professional wrestler." He said more firmly than he intended. When her brow furrowed he continued. "I work for the WWE." She continued looking at him. "World Wrestling Entertainment." Her face still blank. "You've never heard of it?" She shook her head. "Huh. Well, um, I've never had to describe it before. It's like regular wrestling only more Hollywood." And if he thought about it, he realized the only tv was in her son's room.

"Does everyone look like you?" Immediately after the words left her mouth she gasped. "I'm so sorry." Randy laughed.

"Everyone has to be athletic to some degree and no, not everyone looks like me. My dad and grandfather were wrestlers and my dad works for the WWE behind the scenes and sometimes comes on camera with me. I grew up with this business." He shrugged as if it explained his decisions.

"And this requires you to travel a lot?" She asked.

"I used to travel over 300 days a year. When you're young and single it doesn't matter. But my body takes a beating at that pace and I started getting injured a lot so when it was time to renew my contract part of the deal was less travel or if I have to be somewhere, I make an appearance instead of wrestling." He explained and Quinn nodded her head in understanding.

"That must be hard on Alanna." She inquired carefully.

"It took her awhile to understand and to realize who I even was because I was in and out of the house so much. She's everything to me and I want her to be proud of who I am and to have everything she wants and needs, I didn't have that growing up. This business didn't pay very much back when my dad wrestled so we lived mostly on my mom's salary." He thought back to the struggles he'd had and how his mom used to cry a lot at night from exhaustion.

"Pardon me for stepping out of line, but money doesn't matter to children. I had to explain that to my son's father and it took him years to realize it. Well, I think he understands." Quinn looked at him softly. "Randy, all Alanna wants is to be with you. It doesn't matter where or how much money you spend. She won't care when she's older, her memory will be of her dad not the dollar signs." Quinn reached for his hand and squeezed it. He turned his hand over and looked at her hand in his. He thought back to his childhood and she was right. The times he spent with his dad were the best times. Sure they struggled for years to make ends meet, but they were happy.

"Where is your son? Does he live with you?" Randy asked.

"He does. He's in DC visiting his father." Quinn answered not even remotely uncomfortable with the tenderness in Randy's touch.

"He doesn't mind the back and forth?" He asked curiously, more for his own knowledge than anything else.

"This is the first time we've lived near Oliver's father, so I don't mind the back and forth since I had 17 years with him almost every minute of every day. They're getting to know each other better, more than you can on a holiday weekend or a month or two during the summer. Oliver loves seeing his dad and his little sisters. He's also getting good use out of the truck his dad bought him driving back and forth. His dad travels a lot too, but I'm not sure he regrets the career path and just considers the travel part of the job." Quinn looked directly into Randy's eyes when she said it. Her statement made him very curious about the past 17 years and what she'd been doing. It also made him curious about her age. She didn't look old enough to run a business much less have a 17 year old.

"When I think about quitting the business I'm not sure what I'd do. It's all I know. Even if I work for the company behind the scenes, I'd still travel. That's what my ex didn't understand. She thought once we were married and started a family, I'd slow down or quit. We had a long talk about it before we got married but I think she had herself convinced she could change my mind. When that didn't work she got pregnant. I don't regret that surprise at all. But it became too hard for her. She's a great mom to Alanna and is fine as a single parent; she just didn't want a marriage 50% of the time. I'm not mad about it and I can't blame her at all. We did fall out of love with each other because of the distance and it became more about going through the motions than being married why am I telling you all of this?" He chuckled.

"It's ok, Randy, you're not the first." She smiled at him.

"I think I've said more to you in the past few hours than I've said to anyone. What's in that coffee?" His eyes were soft as he looked at her and she just giggled.

"Truth serum and an herb that makes people talk endlessly." Quinn winked at him and got a chuckle in return. Quinn's phone vibrated and she rolled her eyes. "My son keeps checking on me." She texted Oliver back and quickly mentioned Randy's name and asked if he'd heard of him or what a WWE was. Randy's phone rang and he rolled his eyes too.

"It's my ex. Probably calling to yell at me some more." Randy made no attempt to get up or hide the conversation, almost as if he felt comfortable enough to talk in front of Quinn. Or he needed an anchor. She could hear the woman yelling at Randy and could see the anger build in him as he listened. He rubbed his forehead then rested his head in his hand. Quinn got a piece of paper and pen and wrote she still had an internet connection, so far, and they could Skype so Alanna could talk to her mom that way. He looked at her and mouthed thank you. The look of gratitude in his eyes said it was probably his only saving grace with this situation. Her phone vibrated again and she sat back down. Evidently Oliver had heard of Randy and so had Henry. Her phone vibrated again and this time it was Henry and he detailed a few things the internet had said. Henry also reiterated you can't always believe everything you read about someone. Quinn knew this was true and knew she'd never believe anything she read or heard, hell, she didn't have a tv or watch the news for that reason. She preferred to base how she felt on the way people acted, their character, and their honor. Soon Randy hung up and stood to walk around as much as he could. Quinn left him alone with his thoughts for a few minutes and just watched him. He had external issues and internal demons and he battled them both visibly. He was one word away from destroying something. Peace. He needed peace. She got her lighter and went around lighting candles and turning off the lights. "Quinn?" He asked.

"Ssshh" She said softly and stood in front of him. She looked in his eyes and saw turmoil. He was ready for a fight but was defeated. He had endless love in his heart but hid it. She took his hand in hers and led him to her favorite chair indicating for him to sit down. She stood between his legs and put her hands on either side of his face, tilting his head up to look at her. She whispered, "Close your eyes." And Randy willingly obeyed. She used her fingertips to trace along his brows, down his nose and under his eyes, along the hairline around his face and followed his jawline. _His mouth is exquisite. _Quinn did this a few times before adding his neck to the pattern. Gently she slid behind Randy, sitting on the back of the chair, placing him between her legs. She tilted his head back so it rested in her lap and she continued, slowly adding his shoulders, the top of his chest and his head. He moaned a few times so she knew it was working. She spoke softly, "Try to remember through the yelling that a worried mom is on the other end. She's scared for her child's safety, it's a natural reaction." Before Randy could argue with her, she put a fingertip to his lips. "It doesn't matter that Alanna is with you, that you're her dad, the fear is instinctual and not because she doesn't think you can take care of her by yourself. I was the same way when Oliver spent the weekend with his dad for the first time. I was a disaster and cried the entire time. And by disaster I mean I watched sappy movies and slept in his bed. I had myself convinced Oliver would stay forever and never come back to me. Henry was going to poison him with fun and candy and staying up all night and no rules." Quinn giggled at her first reactions to shared parenting. "My mom had to come save me and she reassured me of everything I knew that was logical. Henry wasn't going to kidnap Oliver, he wasn't going to brainwash him, Oliver was safe and I'd survive." Randy relaxed and had a better understanding.

Without thought his hands drifted to Quinn's legs and his fingertips stroked her calves. They both continued what they were doing, neither of them speaking, letting the evening settle in and calm them. She felt his body sink deeper into the chair and his breathing deepened. He was very close to sleep and by the looks of him when he showed up on her doorstep, he'd sleep long and heavy tonight. Quinn slid from behind him taking his hands in hers. She helped him to his feet and led him to her son's room. She turned down the bed and he was falling into it before she was finished. Quinn pulled the covers over him and turned off the bedside lamp. She tiptoed to the door and turned to see him staring at her. "Thank you, Quinn." She smiled and whispered back to him.

"You're welcome, Mr Orton. Goodnight." She closed the door behind her and took what she needed from the linen closet. She lectured herself on stranger danger and wondered what came over her. She never spoke this much and never with a complete stranger. And why did she offer her home? What was happening to her? Oliver and Henry were going to lose their minds when they found out. With a roll of her eyes, she set herself up on the couch and was asleep as quickly as Randy had been.


	3. Another day Another Storm

CHAPTER THREE: Another day Another Storm

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters other than my own.

Randy woke up to the sun shining in the bedroom window. It took him a minute to remember where he was, it had been a long time since he'd slept so soundly. His first thought was Alanna and why he didn't hear her. He looked at his phone, four missed calls in just this hour from Sam, and it was almost lunch time. He jumped up and searched for Alanna calling out her name, getting no answer. Quinn left him a note by the coffee pot which he almost missed in his frantic search.

_Mr Orton,_

_ Alanna and I are at the main house doing girl things._

_ Make yourself at home to anything you want or need, and_

_ we will see you when you wake up._

_ Q_

Randy started the coffee pot with the supplies Quinn had left him on the counter. Food. Need food. "I'll see what Alanna has eaten first." He said to himself. Taking the opportunity of being alone to look around, Randy wanted to know more about the people who lived here. He wasn't going to search through their things, just what Quinn displayed. He found photos of Quinn and who Randy assumed was her son, Oliver. There were pictures of them on top of mountains, hiking, fishing, skiing, boating, surfing, anything you could think of, Quinn had pictures and it looked as if they'd been doing these activities since her son was very young. "Now I have to ask more questions." Randy muttered as he went to shower while waiting for the coffee. Another note from Quinn greeted him in case he missed the one in the kitchen. He smiled at how thoughtful she was to leave him notes where he might see them first.

_ Mr Orton,_

_ Alanna and I are at the main house doing girl things._

_ Help yourself to anything you want, coffee supplies_

_are on the counter. Fresh linens in the hall closet._

_See you soon._

_Q_

_PS – there's another note in the kitchen in case you_

_miss this one._

Randy grabbed another towel from the linen closet and noticed a lot of cleaning products and bathroom things from a company called Sunshine Made Simple. He'd heard of this company before but couldn't remember where he'd seen the logo. He'd used the soap last night and enjoyed the scent. A quick shower and some coffee would do him good, help clear his head, and then he'd go find the girls. He texted Sam and said they'd call her later to check in but from what he could see the snow was still coming down, making it deeper and not going anywhere anytime soon. The snow or Alanna and himself. He'd have to ask Quinn about snow plows.

Randy walked into the kitchen of the farmhouse and found Quinn with her back to him and making something on the stove. He heard Alanna just beyond the swinging door and it sounded like she was taking lunch orders. Quinn was humming to herself and he studied her yet again. Her hair was in a braid down her back and she was wearing a long sweater with leggings. It looked like an apron was tied at the waist and she had on fluffy slippers. Out of nowhere Alanna came bursting through the doors barking orders at Quinn.

"Table five wants two cheeseburgers only ketchup, fries and two orders of the open faced roast beef sandwiches. Those crazy kids want chocolate milkshakes too. I told them it was too cold for milkshakes and how about some hot chocolate and they wouldn't budge on it." Alanna tore a piece of paper from a notepad and handed it to Quinn. "Table two asked me where I was from because I had an accent. I kindly told her I was from St Louis and we don't have accents in Missouri. For some reason she chuckled and squeezed my cheeks. I think it's best if you take the food out to that lady. My cheeks hurt." Alanna rubbed her face and looked at Quinn to save her.

"When did we number the tables?" Quinn asked her.

"I did to keep track of everyone." Alanna said matter-of-factly.

"Well alright then. And I'll help you with table two." Quinn winked at Alanna and caught sight of Randy from the corner of her eye. "Does table five want the kids pack with the toy and coloring pages?"

Alanna's eyes grew wide. "You make happy meals here?"

Quinn smiled down at the cute girl with the curly pig tails. "Yes, but only for people under 10."

"I don't know anything about table five, but I'd like one!" She gave her best dimpled smile and batted her eyelashes at Quinn.

"Wow, you're good. Have you thought about what you'd like for lunch?" Quinn asked as Alanna sat at the kitchen table.

She took a deep breath and answered. "I know what I want but I'll wait for my daddy. I might start with grilled cheese and some soup. Or peanut butter and jelly. Or a cheeseburger. What do you think?"

"Since the chicken and dumplings are fresh, why not have that? We can have grilled cheese and soup for dinner. PB and J for a snack." Quinn whispered to Alanna, "You made the dumplings so you should try it and make sure they taste good." She teased. The young girl looked scared and worried.

"Why don't I try them and tell you how they are." Randy said from the doorway.

"Daddy! You scared me!" Alanna squealed and ran to him. She hugged him quickly then led him to the kitchen chair. "You sit here, sir, and I'll take your order." Alanna grabbed her note pad and marker. "Welcome to the Olive Branch, what can I get for you, sir?" She asked him completely serious. Randy stifled a laugh and said he'd like whatever she had made. Alanna whispered, "are you sure, daddy? I've never made them before so I'm not too sure."

"I bet they're fine, baby, so make sure I get a big bowl." He pulled her pigtails and kissed her forehead.

Alanna shrugged. "Alright, sir, but you were warned." She squinted and tapped his hand with the end of her marker. "Chef!" She turned to Quinn, "You heard the man, he wants a big bowl of chicken dump!" Randy and Quinn both burst into laughter and Quinn had to stop what she was doing. Soon they were wiping their eyes and Randy hugged his daughter.

"I love you, A." He said and covered her in kisses as she giggled.

RKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKO

After the lunch crowd disappeared and the kitchen was cleaned, Quinn showed Randy and Alanna around the house and the grounds. She told them the history of the house and the little town as they walked. Randy asked about Quinn and her son, telling her he saw all the pictures she had around her cottage. He loved the way her face lit up at the mention of Oliver. She gave the condensed version, never mentioning Henry or how Oliver came to be. She knew Randy could figure it out on his own. Alanna thought Quinn's life sounded amazing and said she wanted to do that one day. "It's not easy, little lady, it was very hard. You'd have to do a lot of thinking before you decide." Quinn told her. Alanna fell into the snow and began making a snow angel.

"Thinking makes my brain hurt." She said as her little arms and legs swooshed up and down. Quinn looked and Randy and let herself fall backwards next to Alanna. She moved her arms and legs too and Alanna approved with giggles. "Come on, daddy!" He looked at both of them having the best time and knew he'd never get another chance to have this moment so he too fell backwards into the snow and made his own snow angel. "This is so fun!" Alanna said as loud as she could. "Can we build a snowman next?"

"I have to get a few things from the shop and get some orders ready but you're more than welcome to make as many as you want too. You have all this space as your Alannaland." Quinn said as she knew she had to get back to work. "I need to clear all this snow from the sidewalks and driveway if I can." She said as she sat up and looked around, not even remotely convinced she knew what she was doing.

"Do you have a riding lawn mower with the attachment?" He asked.

"I have no idea." She said. Oliver had cut the grass when the landscapers were overbooked, she didn't know what she had on the premises. "I know I have a riding mower and a snow blower in the garage." Quinn said with a bit of hope.

"Let's go find out." Randy got up and helped Quinn and Alanna. They waded through the snow to the garage and found the riding mower and an attachment for blowing snow. She also got the snow blower to work faster on clearing everything. Randy got the mower hooked up and ready and took the blower from Quinn. "Didn't you say you had work to do? We'll clear out the snow you do your thing." Quinn opened her mouth to protest and reached for the blower. "Not a discussion." Randy turned away from her and threw Alanna over his shoulder as they climbed onto the mower. Once they were both settled, they waved to Quinn and rode off, Alanna's giggles and squeals heard of the motor.

RKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKORKO

Quinn was in her workshop behind her store, Sunshine Made Simple, and wasn't paying any attention to the time. She was completely focused on making her homemade soaps and lotions. She experimented with fragrances, finding just the right blend before merging it with her all natural ingredients. She heard the bell to the shop ring somewhere in the background but her concentration kept her fixated on the task at hand. When she knew she had it right, she poured it into her soap molds and put them up high for safety. She cleaned up her materials, storing them properly to prevent accidents. Once she was finished and took off her protective wear, she went to the front of the shop. She jumped when she saw Randy and Alanna there browsing and smelling everything. "HI! How long have you been here?"

"Awhile." He said and smiled at her. "Alanna wanted to see your store and once we walked in she had to smell each lotion and all the soap. I'm pretty sure we're buying almost everything you have in here." He gave a small laugh.

"My mom will love all of this!" Alanna said excitedly. "I want to get some for Grandma Elaine, Aunt Becky, mommy, me, do you want some daddy? We can get some for you too!"

Randy hesitated, "um…"

"I'm trying out men's scents right now. You could help me." Quinn suggested in a tiny voice. She was unsure of herself and if she should even try a men's line.

His eyebrows went up and his expression showed genuine interest, Quinn felt relieved. "I'd love to help you." He felt his heart leap when her face lit up, her smile was radiant.

Quinn gathered up all of her samples placing them gently in a basket so she could take them back to the cottage. She gift wrapped all of the items Alanna wanted and helped her pick out bags and baskets to present them in, Randy visibly grateful for the help. When he gave her his black American Express, she felt her chest tighten. _Not again, not another rich guy._ He caught the expression on her face before she was able to change it, and he noticed a sudden sadness in her eyes. She either hated American Express or guys with money; he was betting on the latter. As they walked out, Quinn noticed the riding mower at the front door. Again, Randy caught her expression. "Why walk when we can ride back home?" He smiled at her and climbed on, gathering all of Alanna's things and placing them securely on the storage compartment behind the seat. Alanna jumped into his lap and Randy put his hand out for Quinn. When she hesitated he gave his best smirk. "Unless you want to walk." She bit her lower lip, the inappropriateness of his entire stay flashed through her head. "Q. It's ok." Looking at his hand she slowly put her tiny one into the warmth of his grip and positioned herself so she was sitting more on his knee than his lap. Quinn took a breath and tried to relax. Epic fail.

She knew he was hitting everything he could to make the ride bumpy because when she looked over her shoulder at him he was smiling. Alanna was giggling and having a great time, Quinn was trying to act like a mature adult. When Randy drove over what felt like a log, she had to suddenly grab onto something or fall off. The muscles in his thighs bunched and relaxed as he drove and the feel of the hard legs beneath her hands was making her head spin. _What in the hell is happening to you? You never behave this way and it's downright embarrassing! Get it together!_


End file.
